Stargazer
by xRenegade-Sniperx
Summary: 'He refused to believe that he had spent his whole life following a myth.' There are more reliable guides than the moon, guides that will not abandon a weary traveller as he searches for his home.


They say that the Pole star, the brightest star in the sky, is supposed to guide a traveller home.

This wolf had spent months following the star, trying to find his home, his family. But no matter how far he had walked, he never seemed to get any closer to his destination.

Maybe it was a lie, maybe he was wrong to go against the custom of wolves and follow the stars instead of the moon. But the moon was unreliable, it changed as the days and months wore on, waxing, waning, disappearing altogether. This star was constant, staying in the same position with each night.

The wolf had spent years following the star. He had long since given up on finding his family. After days, months, years of his lone howl disappearing into the night, his call unanswered by those he was searching for, he decided that they were either dead, too far away to hear, or that they just didn't care.

He wondered where the star was leading him, then. Would it take him to a place where no one was waiting for him? Where there would be no happy welcomes, warm tongues caressing his fur, happy barks and joyful howls of his loved ones. Somewhere like that wasn't home, right? He wondered, but he dutifully continued on his journey, placing his faith in the stars.

The wolf had spent his life following that star. A whole life's hopes and dreams placed in that one star. He had often found himself doubting it. But he never strayed from the path it created, he was too old for anything else, this was all he had.

Not irregularly would he find himself wondering if it was leading him to Paradise. He had heard of it from a few wolves who had passed him in their own travels. They had asked if he wanted to join them, but he had refused. He would spend his years following the star, and they could spend theirs in pursuit of the flower bearing the scent and glow of the moon. The moon would never help him, he who sang to the stars instead of it.

The wolf knew he would die having followed that star. He was old; his bones weary, his heart tired, his strength fading. Maybe what they say was only a story, a fabrication. Even if this was true, he refused to believe he had spent his whole life following a myth, a legend.

As he lay down on the cold ground for the last time, he couldn't help but wonder what had become of the four wolves he had met. Had they found the Paradise they had been searching for? Had the flowers created a path for them, leading them towards the warmth they sought, the joy of Paradise?

Chest began to rise and fall slower and heart got quieter as the wolf lowered his head. There was no moon tonight; it had abandoned him now, in his final moments. But the stars were still there, in the cloudless sky. They bathed him in their dim light, getting brighter and brighter as the wolf's breathing slowed to a still.

When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the sight of green grass, colourful flowers and a clear blue sky. A small stream made its way through the greenery, its surface sparkling in the sunlight. Sparkling just as the stars had.

Choosing to follow the river, the stars as he had before, he continued downstream, heading towards the joyful, welcoming howls of the other wolves. Howls and barks he recognised.

They say that the Pole star, the brightest star in the sky, is supposed to guide a traveller home. Some would scoff at this theory; it is but a myth, a lie. Wolves follow the moon, not the stars. But the stars had never abandoned him, even when the moon turned red, even when it disappeared into the night, the stars had remained.

And he, who had put his faith in those stars, he was home now.

xxx

bleeeeh...so I'm not incredibly happy with this, but whatever. . Just some random story that poured from my brain, that's all. Anyway, it's done now, that's all there is to it. Random, cheesy, sappy, hit me with a brick and stop me doing this again? Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

And, hmmm...I wonder who those four wolves could possibly be. Not any that we know of, surely? It is _fanfiction_, I had to throw them in somewhere. Forgive me for this, it's late, I'm tired, you know the drill ~


End file.
